Nunca lo adivinarás
by AyuT
Summary: En una tarde sin nada que hacer, Renji es asaltado por sus recuerdos. ¿Por qué ha soñado con Byakuya? Hay alguien que lo observa desde el otro lado de la calle. Una cita inesperada está a punto de comenzar. Abarai Renji x Kuchiki Byakuya, Shonen Ai.
1. Soñado

**_Soñado_**

Todo está muy oscuro. Aún así, reconozco estas calles simétricas, los tejados de pizarra, las homogéneas baldosas del suelo. El Seireitei. A mi lado se levanta la puerta de nuestro cuartel: el sexto escuadrón. Ahí siempre puedo hablar con él.

En mi garganta, un nudo denota una angustia repentina e inexplicable. Ahora, siento que algo inquietante me acecha por la espalda. Y oigo voces.

"Tendrás que esforzarte más, Abarai."

"No vas a llegar muy lejos así."

"Lo siento por ti, Abarai, pero conozco shinigami mejor preparados."

Lo reconozco. Es la sombra del fracaso. Esa persecución, la del poder y el reconocimiento, que me ahogaba, presionando mi orgullo. Lo que quedó definitivamente zanjado cuando me di cuenta de que, a pesar de que me acercaba cada vez más a mi objetivo, en lugar de superarlo, deseaba estar a su lado. Cuando comprendí que el odio es algo tan fuerte que se puede convertir en amor, aunque las cosas apenas cambien.

Una nueva voz enciende el farol que sostengo por el asa.

"Eres el nuevo teniente del sexto escuadrón, Abarai Renji. Enhorabuena."

Toda la ansiedad se evapora por completo. Respiro hondo, aliviado. Sin embargo, no puedo caminar. Estoy paralizado. Me mantengo a la espera de algo, o quizás alguien, atento a cualquier señal. Estoy solo.

El silencio me acompaña durante un tiempo, varios minutos, o tal vez solo segundos. De repente, otra voz. Un susurro, muy cercano. Esta vez no proviene de mi mente, no forma parte del recuerdo. Es un sentimiento, muy presente. Acompasa los latidos de mi corazón, aunque no logro descifrar sus palabras. Sé que me llama. Es él.

La voz se va, pero el deseo me inflama y me llena el pecho. Tomo impulso, lucho con todas mis fuerzas, rompo el extraño hechizo que me mantenía inmóvil. Un paso, y después otro, camino. Luego corro. En la masa de oscuridad y silencio que amortigua mis pasos, busco la voz, el único sonido, a veces cercano y a veces lejano.

Al débil fulgor de mi farol se unen nuevas luces. Estoy cerca. Sigo el eco, claro, dulce y melodioso. Doblo una esquina, idéntica a la anterior.

Me detengo en seco. Toda la luz se fusiona en un punto, situado en el centro de la calle, como luciérnagas dispersas que se reúnen.

Y admiro su rostro, iluminado como un ángel.

Vuela a mi encuentro, me abraza. El deseo cesa, como un río cuya agua se evapora, secándose la cuenca. Con una ráfaga de aire, renace como algo más inmenso, abrumador, que ahoga y deshace todas las palabras que intento formar en mi mente, antes de que pueda pronunciarlas.

Quiero amarle. Necesito darle todo mi amor a este ser que aprieta su pecho contra el mío, que se aferra con fuerza a mi espalda, como desesperado por tenerme, mientras cubre mis mejillas y mi cuello con el manto húmedo de sus besos.

No espero que él comprenda la enorme inmensidad que abarcan mis sentimientos. Solo anhelo, desde lo más profundo de mi alma, que los corresponda de esta manera, siempre. Que seamos libres.

- Byakuya... – suspiro, emocionado.

Él asiente con la mirada y se entrega a mí, como una mariposa dentro de una urna de cristal, resignada a ofrecer su belleza, consciente de la admiración que suscita. Lo atraigo más hacia mí, hasta que huelo su cabello, la flor de cerezo... Rodeo su cuerpo con el brazo y estrecho nuestro contacto. Él se estremece y le brillan los ojos, llenos de pasión, como rogándome que no lo suelte jamás.

Me siento tan feliz que creo que algo va a estallar en mi interior. Deseo dejarme guiar por mis instintos, liberar mi espíritu. Mi mano se desliza lentamente hasta perderse en su oscuro y lacio cabello. Mis dedos se enredan en un largo mechón que nace en su nuca.

Ahora ya no lo puedo reprimir más.

Suavemente, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, deleitándome con la visión pura de su cuello desnudo, en apariencia extremadamente delicado, blanco como la porcelana. Él cierra los ojos.

Observo durante un instante sus labios entreabiertos, rosados, tan apetecibles que se me antojan como un dulce efímero. Y los beso, descargando en ellos el torrente de excitación que recorre mi cuerpo.

* * *

Gracias por leer!! 

Como dije en Invierno y Cenizas, aquí está otro de mis fics de Bleach ;) El capítulo es corto, pero los demás serán más extensos xD

Esta vez es un Shounen Ai, con dos personajes que me gustan mucho: Abarai Renji y Kuchiki Byakuya, del 6to escuadrón.

Tiene 7 capítulos en total, y creo que tiene un poco de todo: romance, humor, algo de misterio... y algunas escenas que suben ligeramente la temperatura (no es que esto último lo diga yo, es la opinión de una lectora :P).

Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios :)

Feliz 2008, y hasta la próxima!


	2. Desconocido

**_Desconocido_**

Cuando despertó de aquel sueño tan intenso, Renji tardó unos segundos en comprender que se encontraba en el almacén de Urahara. Miró a su izquierda, y pudo ver a Sado durmiendo plácidamente en su futón. Su entrenamiento progresaba muy bien, y se estaban tomando un descanso. Renji estaba orgulloso de su trabajo.

En la penumbra de la habitación, solo se oía el tic-tac del reloj. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había dormido. Se palpó la camiseta empapada en sudor. Estaba ardiendo, y jadeaba sin cesar.

Se incorporó y trató de recobrar la respiración, calmando los latidos de su agitado corazón. Nunca le había sucedido nada parecido. ¿Por qué había soñado con él de esa manera?

Ya no conseguiría conciliar el sueño, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo. Se duchó y se vistió rápidamente, con cuidado de no despertar a Sado, y cerro la puerta del cuarto.

En las habitaciones, reinaba el silencio. Al salir al pasillo, la luz anaranjada del atardecer, a pesar de ser muy tenue, le obligó a entornar los ojos hasta que las pupilas de adaptaron a ella.

Los gritos de Jinta y Ururu se oían en el patio, como siempre, discutiendo. Al pasar junto a la sala, Renji asomó la cabeza para saludar a Urahara, pero curiosamente no estaba ahí.

«Habrá salido.» pensó.

Atravesó la puerta que daba a la calle y saludó a Tessai, quien colocaba unas mercancías en el almacén. Con las manos en los bolsillos, Renji caminó hacia donde le llevaron los pies.

Todavía confuso, intentó recordar el sueño desde el principio, con todos los detalles, una y otra vez. Había sido una maravilla, quizás demasiado real; un escalofrío le recorría la columna cada vez que rememoraba el apasionado beso del final, ese primer beso que esperaba experimentar de verdad un día no muy lejano. Sobre el porqué del sueño y su significado, solo sacó algo en claro: lo echaba de menos.

Se detuvo frente al escaparate de una tienda, y observó los relojes expuestos. Comprobó la fecha, y resolvió que había dormido durante casi veinticuatro horas. Unos niños cruzaron el paso de cebra brincando. Uno de ellos, una agradable niña con el pelo corto y una gruesa chaqueta de lana, tropezó con Renji y se disculpó. Renji se frotó los brazos, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado frío. Había olvidado que el verano estaba por terminar, y ya no se podía ir en manga corta por la calle a esas horas.

De reojo, sin prestarle demasiada atención, distinguió la figura de un hombre alto y trajeado, apoyado en el capó de un coche, en la acera de enfrente. Renji prosiguió su paseo, esquivando a los niños que salín corriendo de un parque cercano, probablemente de vuelta a casa.

Sin previo aviso, el hombre se separó del vehículo y cruzó la carretera desierta, al parecer en dirección a Renji. Éste, apretando el paso, se alejó de los niños y se propuso atravesar el parque, sin mirar atrás, ignorando a aquel desconocido. No tenía ganas de líos con nadie.

Finalmente, alarmado porque el individuo no dejaba de seguirle sin despegar los ojos de su nuca, Renji dejó de caminar y giró la cabeza disimuladamente para ver si realmente lo conocía.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Ahí estaba, detrás de él, posando una mano firme sobre su hombro y mirándole con expresión amable.

- ¡Bya... Byakuya!

Dominado por la sorpresa e incapaz de controlar sus impulsos, Renji lo abrazó con fuerza. No quería que se desvaneciera; ahora no era un sueño, era Byakuya de verdad, y aunque sabía que le estaba haciendo sentir incómodo, adoraba sentirlo en carne y hueso.

-L-lo... lo siento. – se disculpó, apartando a Byakuya por los hombros y comprobando que no los había visto nadie.

Byakuya no dijo nada, solo desvió la vista, y sonrió tímidamente. A Renji le pareció advertir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Lo miró de arriba a abajo, y se dio cuenta de que jamás lo había visto vestido así, con un traje gris y camisa roja. Le quedaba francamente bien. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que, por vez primera quizás, Byakuya no llevaba el adorno que acostumbraba a llevar en el pelo, y ahora dos mechones enmarcaban su brillante rostro.

Cuando salió de su asombro, Renji pudo ver cómo Byakuya se había quitado la chaqueta del traje y se la ofrecía.

- La necesitas. – habló, rompiendo el silencio. – Estás bastante frío.

Renji dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente accedió a ponérsela. Formaba una extraña combinación con sus pantalones vaqueros.

- ¿Cómo es que has venido al mundo de los vivos? – preguntó, sentándose en un banco. - ¿Vienes en alguna misión?

- Adivínalo tú. – contestó Byakuya.

Las farolas del parque se encendieron a la vez, iluminando su rostro serio.

- Estás muy tenso. – comentó Renji. - ¿Ha ocurrido algo especial¿Tienes que decirme algo referente al escuadrón?

- Frío, frío. – para la mayor sorpresa de Renji, Byakuya se deshizo en sonrisas.

Renji se sintió más animado. Sabía que Byakuya solo respondía así cuando se trataba de él, cuando estaba a su lado. Le dedicaba sus sonrisas más sinceras. Y entonces olió de qué se trataba, aunque en principio no lo pensó como una posibilidad.

- ¿Has venido a verme sin más?

- Caliente, caliente. – dijo Byakuya, en un tono más familiar. – Esta noche estamos de celebración. Aunque es un poco tarde.

- ¿Qué¿Una celebración? – esto sí que era algo nuevo. Byakuya no había hecho algo así antes. – No sé a qué te refieres. Creo que hoy empezaban las fiestas del barrio, pero...

Byakuya negó con la cabeza.

- Dime la fecha de hoy. – se sentó junto a Renji.

- Diez de septiembre.

- ¿Y hace una semana y tres días?

Renji hizo amago de contestar, pero se quedó sin palabras al encontrar la respuesta.

- A veces te cuesta un poco darte cuenta de las cosas. – añadió Byakuya, entre risas. – Pero por lo demás...

Byakuya se inclinó hacia Renji y acercó su cara a la suya, haciendo que sus mejillas se rozasen.

«31 de agosto,» pensó Renji, mientras se le erizaba el vello de los brazos, «mi cumpleaños.»

- Este es mi regalo. – le susurró Byakuya al oído. – Una cita. Tú y yo, solos.

- ¿D-donde¿E-esta noche? – tartamudeó Renji, como embobado.

- Vamos. – Byakuya se puso en pie. – Ya tengo todo pensado. Pero no te diré a dónde vamos a ir. – se puso serio de nuevo, o eso le pareció a Renji. – Será una sorpresa.

Como lleno de una nueva energía, ilusionado y muy contento, Renji siguió a Byakuya, confiando en que éste supiera por dónde iba y hacia dónde se dirigía.

- Tranquilo. – sonrió Byakuya, como palpando la inseguridad de Renji. – He investigado antes de venir. Simplemente, dedícate a seguirme.

El cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro. La luna creciente brillaba sobre las espesas nubes que tapaban las estrellas. Al día siguiente haría calor.

* * *

Como no tengo reviews, no sé si el primer capítulo os ha gustado... 

Pero, de todas formas, sigo subiendo :D

Espero que, si lo leéis, al menos me dejéis un saludo para saber que lo habéis leido.

¡Muchas gracias, y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Inesperado

_**Inesperado**_

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Renji se había quedado solo en medio de una larga avenida, muy concurrida por parejas que, alegremente, paseaban cogidas de la mano. Escuchó cómo Byakuya le llamaba, y lo ubicó junto a la entrada de un curioso restaurante. Sobre la puerta había un gigantesco letrero cuyas letras de neón eran tan potentes que hacían daño a la vista, en contraste con el techo nocturno.

«Villa tabasco. Comida mejicana.»

En realidad, Renji no podía entender lo que decía el nombre en español, pero eso de "comida mejicana" y el dibujo de un hombre sentado a una mesa y echando fuego por la boca – más bien lo segundo – le ayudaron a comprender que se trataba de comida picante. Vaciló unos instantes, pero ante la insistencia de Byakuya, quien le amenazó con entrar sin él y dejarlo solo, se acercó a la puerta del establecimiento, no sin antes resoplar.

- ¿A dónde me has traído? – preguntó, inquieto, mientras empujaba la puerta y cedía la entrada a Byakuya.

- Tardé mucho en decidirme por este sitio, pero veo que está bien. – comentó éste, agitando la mano para llamar la atención de un camarero que se apoyaba en la barra. – No te preocupes, sirven buena comida.

- Claro, picante, como a ti te gusta¿no? – se quejó Renji. – Pero a mí...

Interrumpió sus protestas y se quedó callado al ver al camarero cuando se giró y se aproximó al recibidor para atenderles. Por un momento, habría jurado que era Sado, de no haber sabido que estaba descansando en casa de Urahara. Sin embargo, este muchacho parecía unos años mayor y llevaba el pelo liso y engominado peinado hacia atrás, aunque por los rasgos de la cara podrían tomarlo por su hermano.

- Mesa para dos, por favor. – solicitó Byakuya.

El camarero asintió y los condujo hasta una mesa situada junto a una de las ventanas, a través de la cual se veía el bullicio de la gran avenida. Ambos se sentaron, respectivamente, en sus sillas, uno frente al otro.

- Parece que hoy nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con las celebraciones. – observó Renji, señalando a la animada multitud de todas las edades que paseaba por las calles. – Esta noche estás lleno de enigmas y sorpresas... – su rostro se contrajo levemente. – Aún así, has olvidado un detalle.

- ¿Qué detalle?

Byakuya sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pero fingió que no tenía ni idea mientras se distraía desdoblando la servilleta. Renji desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el ventanal, carraspeando.

- Tú te pondrás hasta arriba y terminarás echando fuego por la boca, como el del cartel. – rió Renji, casi sin ganas. - ¡Pero yo detesto el picante!

Todas las personas que cenaban en las mesas de alrededor se volvieron para mirar a Renji, quien, molesto, había golpeado la mesa con los puños, descargando todo su descontento por la brillante idea de Byakuya.

- No te pongas así. – le susurró Byakuya. – Hoy es tu día especial, y te prometo que te compensaré. – puso su mano sobre la de Renji, encima de la mesa, desasiendo su apretado puño, y éste pareció recobrar la calma. – Si he elegido este restaurante es porque quiero que le des una nueva oportunidad a mi comida favorita. Así tal vez llegue un día en el que podamos compartir nuestros gustos.

- ¿En serio eres tú, Byakuya? – murmuró Renji.

La pregunta sobrevino a Byakuya de improviso, y durante unos instantes no supo qué responder.

- Quiero decir que son cosas de las que jamás te imaginé capaz, o tal vez ni siquiera me lo haya planteado así. – aclaró Renji. - Desde el principio te he considerado como una persona que evita los riesgos, y ahora... – miró la impecable chaqueta colocada sobre la silla vacía de al lado. – Ahora te escaqueas para visitarme... sé que siempre estás ocupado, por eso me sorprende que vengas a celebrar mi cumpleaños conmigo, me invites a un restaurante¿y qué será lo siguiente? – hizo una pausa. – No es solo eso... te comportas de una forma muy natural, no eres tan formal como de costumbre y aquí y ahora... esto... – contempló sus manos entrelazadas sobre el mantel. - ¿No sientes vergüenza delante de tanta gente? Creía que yo era el escandaloso. – esto último lo añadió en un tono más desenfadado, como si quisiera quitarle peso a la pregunta.

Byakuya, que había escuchado pacientemente sus palabras, contestó con total tranquilidad, después de quitar una pequeña pelusa del hombro de Renji.

- Quiero estar más cerca de ti. – le miró a los ojos. – Hemos pasado por tiempos muy difíciles, y ha llegado la hora de recuperar los momentos perdidos. – apretó la mano de Renji y sonrió. – Y todas estas personas¿crees que nos recordarán mañana? - paseó la vista sutilmente por todo el restaurante. - Sólo seremos una peculiar pareja que vieron cenando en un restaurante mejicano, un día que ni siquiera recordarán exactamente. Aquí no tenemos tanto que esconder. Relájate y disfruta.

Renji no dijo nada y se limitó a reflexionar mientras el camarero se acercó a la mesa con una libreta y anotó lo que le iba indicando Byakuya: lo mismo para los dos. Byakuya tenía mucha razón; a decir verdad, él tenía muy claro qué tipo de relación había entre los dos, y era Renji quien más tardaba en acostumbrarse.

El muchacho – Renji no dejaba de preguntarse el porqué de su similitud con Sado – trajo unos aperitivos para abrir el apetito durante la preparación de su pedido.

- Siempre me enredas... – suspiró pesadamente Renji, cogiendo un nacho del cuenco. – En fin, veamos qué tal es esto.

Byakuya esbozó una sonrisa mientras probaba una a una las diferentes salsas que les habían servido como acompañamiento.

- Oye, Ichigo¿ese del pelo rojo no es el tipo que se pasa por clase de vez en cuando? – preguntó Keigo, señalando la ventana. – Está en el restaurante de la familia de Chad.

Ichigo, que caminaba con la vista fija en el suelo y pensando en sus cosas, levantó la cabeza para curiosear. A través del cristal pudo ver a Renji, erguido en su asiento, golpeándose el pecho con los ojos desorbitados.

- Sí, pero ¿qué cojones le pasa? – respondió, extrañado.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa yo? – protestó Keigo.

Ichigo se detuvo para echar un vistazo a ambos lados del paseo, y sin embargo no vio ningún Hollow, ni nada sospechoso. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Renji no estaba solo. Observó con más detalle la escena y distinguió a alguien sentado en la silla de enfrente. Estaba demasiado lejos como para identificarlo con claridad, pero no daba la impresión de ser alguien conocido.

- Será una cita con una chica. – supuso Mizuiro, quien salía de una tienda. – Qué suerte, yo tengo ganas de tener novia.

Ahora que se fijaba, Ichigo consideró que esa podría ser una posibilidad. La persona con quien compartía la cena Renji tenía el pelo negro y largo, pero como la veía de espaldas, no pudo deducir mucho más.

- ¡Ichigo¡Llegamos tarde! – chilló Keigo, tirándolo del brazo y echando a correr.

- ¡Suéltame, gilipollas! – bufó Ichigo. - ¡Que sé correr yo solo¡Déjame, joder!

Byakuya no podía evitar reírse sin parar viendo las mejillas encendidas de Renji mientras éste resoplaba y se quejaba sin cesar.

- ¡Agh, joder, no lo soporto! – bramaba Renji.

- ¡Oh, si sólo has mordido una punta! – exclamó Byakuya. – Vamos, seguro que puedes terminar el resto...

Renji negó con la cabeza y rechazó con un gesto el nacho empapado en la más picante de las salsas que Byakuya sostenía sobre su plato. Éste cambió su expresión de repente y se puso serio.

- Voy a bajarte el rango. He pensado en un nuevo teniente. – dijo, sereno.

Renji se quedó perplejo, y se habría creído la nueva noticia de no ser porque Byakuya, extrañamente, no había podido mantener la expresión recta y grave y había sonreído de nuevo.

- Qué malo eres... – le reprochó Renji.

Byakuya le miró desafiante.

- Parece que mi bravo teniente de encendidos cabellos no está capacitado para soportar un poquito de tortura por parte de su capitán... Mmm... – Byakuya se inclinó hacia delante y dirigió el nacho poco a poco hacia la boca de Renji. Éste se sonrojó. - ...no sé que hacer con él... – rozó suavemente los labios de Renji con el nacho, tiñéndolos de rojo con la salsa. - ...un poquito, Ren-chan... – hablando en voz baja y a escasos centímetros de la faz de Renji, Byakuya abrió lentamente la boca y Renji, encandilado, siguiendo sus ojos como un perrito que obedeciera a sus órdenes, lo imitó. Byakuya aprovechó la oportunidad e introdujo el nacho de golpe en su boca. - ...así. Fantástico.

Renji masticó rápidamente el aperitivo, que crujió ruidosamente entre sus dientes, y lo tragó enseguida.

- Soy un exagerado. – sonrió, con la expresión de un niño. – Tal vez no sea tan horrible. Dame más.

Byakuya, ahogando una carcajada, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tomó su servilleta y, despacio y con cuidado, limpió los labios de Renji, quien sintió que los colores que no se le habían subido con el picante se le estaban subiendo ahora.

- Tú también tienes un poco. – añadió Renji en un susurro.

Se apoyó con el codo en la mesa y, posando la mano sobre la mejilla de Byakuya, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lamió discretamente con la punta de la lengua la comisura de los labios de Byakuya, quien se revolvió en su asiento, sobresaltado.

- Ah, gracias... – dijo, con un hilo de voz, bajando la cabeza, nervioso.

Todos los presentes en el salón les habían observado sin probar bocado, como fascinados con la escena.

Renji soltó una risotada, satisfecho. Justo en ese momento, llegó el camarero con sus platos y las bebidas.

* * *

Me alegro de que al final me hayáis dejado reviews. Comenzaba a sentirme frustrada xD

Como veis, la cosa va cambiando. Aún quedan unas cuantas sorpresitas...

Gracias por leer!!!


	4. Anhelado

_**Anhelado**_

- ¡Ah, esta comida llena demasiado! – exclamó Renji, caminando con las manos entrelazadas tras la nuca.

Byakuya no había abierto la boca ni una sola vez desde que salieron del restaurante, hacía unos escasos diez minutos.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – preguntó Renji, sin recibir contestación.

Advirtieron el eco de unos pasos al otro lado de la calle.

Byakuya se llevó un dedo a los labios, y Renji se quedó en silencio. Con sumo cuidado, Byakuya se detuvo para dar dos pasos hacia atrás y pareció vigilar que no hubiese nadie más en la oscura calle desierta. Por último, miró hacia atrás y continuó andando junto a Renji. Éste sacudió la cabeza y ambos apretaron el paso.

- Mierda¡bajad las cabezas! – murmuró Ichigo, nervioso, intentando que su voz no se oyese en el silencio.

- Joder, Ichigo¿qué mosca te ha picado? – replicó Keigo, incómodo.

Ichigo, Keigo y Mizuiro habían estado siguiendo a la parejita desde que los vieron casualmente de lejos, justo al salir del cine. Habían ido tras ellos cuando se metieron en esa estrecha callejuela, y ahora se ocultaban tras un contenedor de basuras.

- ¡Por tu culpa no he podido ver con quien estaba el pelirrojo! – le recriminó Ichigo, dando una patada al contenedor. Byakuya y Renji acababan de doblar la esquina. - ¡Si no quieres hacer esto vete a casa, Keigo!

- ¿Cómo hablas de abandonar a un amigo en esta súper misión? – clamó Keigo, golpeando enérgicamente el hombro de Ichigo.

- Pues esto no tiene ninguna pinta de misión. – dijo Mizuiro. – A mí más bien me parece que somos unos cotillas.

- Me da igual. Esa chica es muy extraña. – comentó Ichigo. – Parece un tío.

- ¿De dónde sacas eso? – le censuró Mizuiro. – Esta calle es muy oscura, y además no hemos llegado a tiempo para verla bien. Pero seguro que es preciosa. – se imaginó un rostro perfecto combinado con la cabellera negra, y daba la impresión de que le saltaban chispas de los ojos.

- ¿Crees que de verdad será así? – Keigo se unió a su visión de la belleza y también se atisbó un brillo de felicidad en su mirada.

- ¡Mirad, es la feria! – gritó Ichigo, sacándoles de sus ensoñaciones con sendos y efectivos puñetazos en la cabeza.

- Es aquí. – afirmó Byakuya, agarrando a Renji del brazo y atrayéndolo hacia la multitud que se agolpaba ante los puestos.

- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo¿No te ha gustado la cena? – preguntó Renji, alargando el cuello para intentar ver sobre las cabezas de la gente. – Has estado muy callado todo este rato.

- No estoy seguro. – contestó Byakuya, dirigiéndose deprisa hacia un puesto. – Pero me ha parecido ver que alguien nos seguía.

Sobresaltado, Renji echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y, al no ver a nadie sospechoso, se encogió de hombros y fue tras Byakuya.

- ¡Mierda, los he perdido! – gruñó Ichigo, soltando las mangas de las camisas de sus amigos, exhaustos de tanto correr.

- Bueno...no te pongas así, Ichigo. – jadeó Keigo, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para recobrar la respiración. – Y ya que estamos en la feria¿por qué no aprovechamos y damos una vuelta?

- Eso... divirtámonos un rato... – añadió Mizuiro, colocándose la camisa. – Y luego, tal vez podamos encontrarlos, aunque sea por casualidad.

Ichigo, resignado, asintió, y rebuscó en sus bolsillos el dinero que le quedaba, para comprarse algo de cena.

- Ah... al final resulta que sí sabes qué es lo que me gusta... – casi aulló Renji, aspirando y oliendo el vapor dulce de los taiyaki, que humeaban por el borde de la caja. – Calentitos...

Byakuya, abriéndose paso entre la gente que hacía cola para comprar dulces en el puesto, apartó la caja de la mirada ansiosa de Renji y la escondió tras su espalda.

- Me guardarás alguno¿o no? – le pidió, como celoso por la atención que recibían los dulces.

- ¿Eh¿Acaso lo dudabas? – sonrió Renji, complacido por la inusual reacción de Byakuya. – Lo mejor de estos taiyaki es que me los voy a comer contigo... – giró la cabeza, y señaló con el dedo índice, a lo lejos, las luces de la noria. – Ahí.

Renji tomó la caja de las manos de Byakuya y, sujetándola bajo el brazo, tomó a Byakuya de la mano y lo condujo al final de la cola de personas que esperaban montar en la atracción.

- Ah, es justo lo que pensaba, bastante alto. – subrayó Byakuya, soplando cuidadosamente para apartar el vapor del bizcocho caliente antes de pegarle un mordisco. – Y tiene unas vistas excelentes. Además, es muy tranquilo, no hace tanto ruido como las otras máquinas.

- Sí, eso me habían dicho. – comentó Renji mientras saboreaba la pasta de judías dulces que rellenaba el taiyaki. – Este mundo no está tan mal, tiene muchas cosas interesantes.

Byakuya permaneció unos minutos en silencio, sentado al lado de Renji, observando el paisaje y las luces de la ciudad durante la bajada. Después, la cabina subió otra vez a la cima de la noria. Renji, aunque seguía comiendo, no despegaba los ojos de él, esperando a que iniciara la conversación de nuevo.

- A veces me pregunto cómo será mi vida aquí cuando me reencarne. – pensó Byakuya en voz alta, melancólico. – Pero es que, la verdad...yo no...

- No intentes imaginarlo. – le interrumpió Renji, cogiendo otro bizcocho y aplastándolo entre sus dedos. – Sólo podrás saberlo cuando llegues aquí. Y falta mucho para ese momento.

Byakuya clavó los ojos en el rostro de Renji y tragó saliva.

- No me importa lo que suceda, no quiero que llegue ese día. – susurró, triste. – Por muy bonita que pudiese ser mi vida aquí. Nunca.

- ¿Hm? – gimió Renji, sin comprender por qué Byakuya había cambiado de humor tan de repente.

- Ya te he dicho que quiero estar a tu lado... – suspiró Byakuya. - ...siempre. Y una vida sin ti no creo que mereciese la pena. Creo que aún no lo sabes, pero te quiero demasiado.

Renji notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba y una súbita sensación de euforia no le dejaba pensar siquiera. Sintió cómo sus ojos se abrían de par en par y los labios le temblaban. Tenía la sensación de que millones de insectos minúsculos brincaban y rebotaban en las paredes de su estómago. Era incapaz de moverse.

- No quiero dejarte nunca. – inesperadamente, Byakuya se arrojó a los brazos de Renji, quien se tragó el último bocado de golpe. – Por favor, quédate a mi lado. No me abandones tú también. Te lo ruego. No lo soportaría. No soportaría perderte.

Renji no había encontrado todavía una forma de reaccionar. Como en su sueño, le abrazaba con fuerza, se apretaba contra su pecho, temblaba, sentía su tristeza. Jamás le había visto así, tan indefenso, casi llorando de desesperación. Como si aquel abrazo fuese la llave que abría su corazón, todos los sentimientos que Renji había reprimido hasta ese momento salieron de golpe, como una potente ráfaga de viento ardiente.

Primero se sintió pletórico, luego conmovido por ese llanto contenido que luchaba por salir del interior de Byakuya, y de pronto comprendió por qué estaba ahí con él, por qué correspondía su abrazo, por qué tenía tanto miedo, y por qué ese miedo se mezclaba con su felicidad y la extraña tranquilidad que llenaba la estrecha cabina oscilante, como una cuna que se mece. Byakuya le necesitaba. Tenía que protegerle, proteger su alma, amarle con todo su corazón y hacerle feliz. Feliz, sonriente. Él también deseaba desesperadamente estar para siempre con Byakuya.

Y esto fue lo que le dio el impulso. Iba a dar un nuevo paso en su relación.

Estrechó aún más el cuerpo de Byakuya entre sus brazos y apreció su calor, su olor, el vello erizado bajo la camisa, el aire saliendo y entrando lentamente de sus pulmones, su aliento rozando su cuello.

- Maldita sea... – se lamentó Renji amargamente. – Tener que traerte hasta aquí para poder expresar lo que siento...

Byakuya despegó la cabeza de su hombro y Renji observó durante unos segundos esa mirada rota pero aún así decidida, sabiendo que era consciente de lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Renji se vio reflejado en sus ojos y acarició sus mejillas con las yemas de los dedos, temblando a causa del nerviosismo.

Con la sensación de que todavía flotaba en el sueño, Renji tomó el mentón de Byakuya e inclinó su cara hacia atrás, observando su expresión inocente y admirando sus pestañas, humedecidas por los fragmentos de lágrimas que habían logrado escaparse de su fuerte represión. Renji deslizó la punta de sus dedos hasta sus labios y los acarició despacio, memorizando su textura suave. Si pudo ser posible, le parecieron aún más apetecibles que en aquella ilusión.

Byakuya dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Renji sabía que estaba dispuesto, que en ese momento era lo que más necesitaba, pero antes decidió depositar un tierno beso en su frente, que hizo que ambos se sonrojasen. Byakuya sonrió tenuemente, y sus manos escalaron la espalda de Renji hasta posarse en sus hombros.

La noria se movió y comenzaron a descender, tal vez más deprisa que antes. Las luces colorearon sus rostros de suaves colores: primero verde, luego rojo, después azul, y por último dorado.

Renji grabó en su memoria la intensidad del momento, la sensación de vértigo, debida más a la potencia de sus sentimientos que a la altura desde la que descendían, y, sobre todo, la presencia real de Byakuya y su confesión de amor tan esperada. Y en su mente sólo aparecían una y otra vez unas palabras que, aunque simples, estaban repletas de emoción.

«Te amo. Te amo... tanto... tanto que no sé ni qué hacer para expresarlo...»

Dejando caer sus párpados, unió sus labios con los de Byakuya.

Notó algo, cálido y húmedo a la vez, algo que buscaba explorar los rincones más profundos de su interior y extraer sus secretos más oscuros. Pero a la vez fue reconfortante.

Fue su primer beso.

No se habían dado cuenta, pero la noria ya se había detenido, y acababan de llegar a la salida de la atracción.

- Que... ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Renji, abriendo los ojos mientras la puerta de la cabina se abría torpemente. – Oh, gracias. – se dirigió al encargado de la noria, quien les indicó que tuviesen cuidado al salir.

- Lo haces demasiado bien. – murmuró Byakuya, tímido pero radiante, ayudando a Renji a bajarse.

- No me refería a eso... – se sonrojó Renji, cediendo el paso a otra pareja que subía a la cabina.

- Tenemos que repetirlo más veces. – agregó Byakuya, en apariencia ajeno a la reacción de Renji.

- Bueno... eso... cuando quieras. – le contestó en voz baja.

- ¿Tienes una noria propia? – rió Byakuya, echando un último vistazo a la máquina.

- Ah, no, no... – Renji agitó las manos, confundido. – Ahora creía que hablabas de...

Byakuya, sin desviar la mirada de la cima de la noria, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Renji.

- Nos hemos quedado los dos atontados. Van a pensar que hemos bebido algo raro. – sonrió, con los alegres colores bailando en sus ojos.

- Que piensen lo que quieran. – susurró Renji, y comenzaron a pasear entre la gente.

* * *

Muchas gracias por el apoyo de quienes me estáis dejando reviews, y también gracias por seguir leyendo ;D 

Cuando escribía este fic, me costó llegar a este capítulo xD Quería preparar bien el terreno, y al final se hizo demasiado largo. Aunque en verdad esto era lo que más me interesaba contar.

El siguiente capítulo está más enfocado al humor. Tal vez haya escrito algo que pueda ofender a los fans de Bya, pero no pude evitarlo. Ya lo leeréis cuando suba más :) Pero que conste que amo a nii-sama, y nunca haría nada para molestarle _huye_

Hasta la próxima!! (seguid dejando reviews, please)


	5. Improvisado

_**Improvisado**_

- ¡Estaban saliendo de una de esas cabinas! – exclamó Keigo, señalando la noria con énfasis. - ¡Esa cabellera roja no se confunde con nada!

- No insistas; ya no están... – bostezó Ichigo, después de tomar el último bocado de su perrito caliente.

- ¡Pero si tú eras el más interesado en ver a la chica! – se quejó Mizuiro.

- ¿A la chica? – Ichigo se sacudió las migas de las manos. – Sigo con la idea de que podría ser un tío.

- ¡¿Dos tíos solos en la noria?! – se alborotó Keigo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Bueno, puede que aún estén por ahí cerca... – pensó Ichigo en voz alta, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia las luces brillantes.

Byakuya y Renji caminaron un buen rato cogidos de la mano a pesar de las miradas de la gente. Vieron reacciones de todo tipo: personas mayores escandalizadas, jóvenes que sonreían al verles, e incluso alguna que otra adolescente fascinada por su conducta, descarada a ojos de gente que no estaba habituada a cruzarse con ese tipo de parejas. A pesar de que se había distraído observando de nuevo con ansia el puesto de taiyaki, Renji sintió cómo Byakuya se soltaba de su mano y se alejaba de él. Retiró inmediatamente su atención de los dulces en forma de pez y buscó a Byakuya. Lo encontró pegado al cristal de una máquina expendedora de peluches, y fue a su lado.

- Ah... – suspiró Byakuya, emocionado de manera parecida a Renji cuando pensaba en taiyaki.

Renji curioseó a través del cristal para ver qué le hacía tanta gracia, y quedó horrorizado al ver toneladas de conejitos de colores apiñados.

«Ahora sé de dónde sacó Rukia esa obsesión enferma por los conejos... La familia Kuchiki también tiene su lado oscuro... » pensó.

- ¿Cómo funciona esto? – preguntó Byakuya, excitado, señalando los peluches con el dedo índice.

Renji exhaló aire pesadamente y sacó una moneda del bolsillo de sus pantalones. La introdujo en la ranura que correspondía, y el brazo mecánico de la máquina pareció cobrar vida. Movió el mando hasta situarlo sobre uno de los muñecos y, cuando estuvo seguro de su posición, pulsó el botón rojo. Las pinzas del brazo levantaron a uno de los conejos enganchándolo de la oreja, pero cuando Renji lo desplazó para soltarlo en el hueco y sacarlo, resbaló y cayó de nuevo en la montaña.

- Paso, esto es un rollo. – bufó, indignado, golpeando el mando. - ¿Quieres intentarlo tú?

Byakuya asintió y Renji le dio una moneda para que la metiera en la ranura. Al principio parecía que le iría mejor que a Renji, y estuvo a unos centímetros de conseguirlo, pero el peluche cayó en el borde del agujero y no llegó a salir de la máquina.

- ¿Qué clase de engaño es este? – refunfuñó, enojado por su fracaso, observando cómo el mullido conejo azul se mezclaba entre los demás. - ¡Yo quiero mi conejito!

En ese momento, a Renji le pareció entrañable, semejante a un niño encaprichado con un helado, y no puedo evitar dibujar una sonrisa. Tal vez podría intentarlo de nuevo, solo para ver cómo se encendía el rostro ilusionado de Byakuya.

Sin embargo, unos instantes después, la visión se había desvanecido. Byakuya estaba enfurecido y, diciendo palabras malsonantes entre dientes, empezó a agitar violentamente la máquina. Renji, atónito, trató de hacer un gesto para que se detuviera, pero no consiguió nada. Cada vez más curiosos que pasaban por el lugar se pararon a observar a Byakuya, quien había pasado a patalear la base de la expendedora.

- Nos podemos meter en un lío¿sabes? – le advirtió Renji, secándose el sudor de la frente y disculpándose con todos aquellos que se acoplaban a su alrededor.

De repente, Byakuya dejó de maltratar la máquina y se agachó a recoger algo del suelo. La gente no dejaba de murmurar frases de desaprobación.

- Bah, da igual... – dijo, más calmado, pero con el rostro aún encendido por la furia. – De todas formas, te pega más a ti.

- ¿Qué... qué? – tartamudeó Renji.

Byakuya, sin decir nada, se abrió paso entre el corrillo de mirones y continuó paseando entre las atracciones y los puestos.

Renji permaneció unos segundos junto a la máquina, mientras los espectadores del episodio volvían, poco a poco, a perderse entre el resto de la gente. Asombrado por el afán detallista de Byakuya, se había quedado boquiabierto cuando éste depositó el suave conejo de peluche en sus brazos. Observó, enternecido, las graciosas orejas del conejo, de un color rojo vivo, recogidas de manera improvisada en una coleta, tiesa y rojiza, como la suya.

- ¡E-espera! – reaccionó finalmente. - ¡Byakuya!

Ichigo se acercó apresuradamente a las máquinas recreativas donde hacía un rato se había agolpado un grupo de curiosos.

- ¿Puedes ver qué sucede? – preguntó Mizuiro.

- No hay nadie. – respondió Ichigo. – Perdone. – se dirigió a una señora que se alejaba de la zona, cuchicheando en voz baja. - ¿Podría decirme qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

- No me he enterado muy bien. – comentó la señora. – Pero había un chico bastante alto, con el pelo rojo y tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, y otro que...

- ¿Por dónde se han ido? – la interrumpió Keigo, excitado.

- P-por ahí, creo...

Ichigo y Keigo salieron corriendo inmediatamente, siguiendo la dirección que les había indicado.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó Mizuiro, inclinándose hacia delante, y después fue tras sus amigos.

- ¡Por fin! – brincó Keigo, eufórico. - ¡Por fin veremos a la tía buena!

- Es un tío. – insistió Ichigo, y Keigo respondió con un gruñido. – Pero eso me da igual. Quiero saber qué cojones está haciendo Renji, tengo que enterarme de qué es más importante que el entrenamiento para la batalla final contra...

- ¿Batalla final? – se unió Mizuiro a la conversación. - ¿Contra quién?

- ¿Ehm? No, no es nada. – desmintió Ichigo, sabiendo que había metido la pata. – Cosas mías.

Renji no tuvo que apresurarse demasiado para alcanzar a Byakuya. Estuvo a punto de pasar de largo cuando lo vio parado de nuevo. Esta vez fue otra máquina la que le llamó la atención.

- Es un espejo muy extraño. – afirmó, analizando su imagen en la pequeña pantalla rectangular.

- No es ningún espejo... – disintió Renji, empujando a Byakuya a través de la cortina blanca para que se metiera en el cubículo. – Son fotopegatinas.

- ¿Foto... qué? Explícamelo mejor. – solicitó Byakuya, golpeando el cristal con la uña.

Renji tocó unas teclas y luego se sentó junto a él en el estrecho banco.

- Verás... – sin motivo aparente, sonrió, y rodeó los hombros de Byakuya con el brazo. – Miras allí y... – Byakuya clavó los ojos en su "reflejo". - ...ocurre esto.

Sin previo aviso, Renji besó la mejilla de Byakuya y, acto seguido, pulsó un botón verde. De una rendija salió una tira de imágenes en las que se podía ver la cara de sorpresa de Byakuya, los ojos abiertos de par en par, y los labios de Renji besando su mejilla con descaro, sus pómulos levemente sonrojados. Las fotos estaban decoradas por un marco, ramas de árboles en las que colgaban minúsculas campanillas plateadas.

- ¡¿Éstos somos nosotros?! – exclamó Byakuya, arrancando las fotopegatinas de la máquina y observándolas con admiración. – Podrías haberme avisado para que posara...

- Pero entonces no sería tan simpática. Tengo tu expresión severa demasiado vista. – bromeó Renji, cogiendo la tira de las manos de Byakuya y cortándola por la mitad. – Toma. Serán un recuerdo de esta cita. – sonrió, saliendo de la cabina. – Así podremos recordar esta noche para siempre.

- Yo sería incapaz de olvidar todo esto. Ha sido maravilloso.

- Bueno, teniendo esto al menos podré ver tu rostro siempre que quiera, aunque estemos separados. – añadió Renji.

Byakuya, halagado, estiró los labios para dedicarle una sonrisa, pero desapareció de repente, dejando a Renji solo y confuso.

- ¡Ahí! – chilló Keigo, señalando la máquina. - ¡Alguien ha salido corriendo, ha sido impresionante, iba a la velocidad de la luz!

- ¡Sé más discreto, o nos descubrirán, idiota! – le regañó Ichigo, tirando de su camisa para que se ocultara detrás de los globos que sostenía un vendedor, atados a una cuerda.

- ¡Ah¡Es él! – avisó Mizuiro.

Renji levantó la cortina una vez más y asomó la cabeza para comprobar que Byakuya no se había desvanecido en el interior de la cabina. Luego se dio la vuelta y examinó los alrededores para averiguar si había dejado algún rastro a su paso.

- Qué raro... – reflexionó en voz alta. - ¿Cómo logra esa velocidad de shunpo utilizando un gigai? – curvó las manos a los lados de la boca para potenciar el volumen de su voz. - ¡Hey, Bya...!

- ¡Renji! – le golpeó Ichigo en la espalda.

Renji giró la cabeza poco a poco, bajando las manos.

- ¡E-eh...! – hizo una mueca que se suponía que era una sonrisa. - ¡i-Ichigo¿Tú... por... aquí?

- Sí. Keigo, Mizuiro y yo andábamos dando una vuelta y te acabamos de ver.

Ichigo señaló a sus amigos, y éstos se aproximaron a ellos, saludando con la mano. Renji les saludó de igual manera.

- ¡¡Preséntanos a la morenaza!! – le rogó Keigo, poniéndose de rodillas frente a él.

Renji arqueó las cejas, sin comprender realmente a quién se referían.

- ¡¡Por favor!! – se unió Mizuiro a la petición. - ¡¡Te prometemos que no te la quitaremos!!

- No... yo... esto... – balbuceó Renji, mirando a todas partes.

- En realidad es un tío¿no, Renji? – expuso Ichigo, hablando en tono burlón.

- ¡¡AAAHHH!! – gritó Renji, horrorizado por lo cerca que estaba Ichigo de conocer la verdad. – No... yo... – inventó una excusa rápida. – iba... iba solo y...ella... se me acerco, y entonces...

- ¡Renji-kun!

Una chica morena de pelo largo, que vestía un largo vestido de manga corta con estampado de flores y llevaba un sombrero de paja con el ala muy ancha, gritaba corriendo hacia ellos y agitando los brazos.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Siento que este capítulo se haya hecho esperar n-nu 

¿Ha merecido la pena la espera?

¿Quién será esa chica tan misteriosa? (Es bastante obvio xD)

No olvidéis dejarme una review, os lo agradeceré mucho m(- -)m

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Desprotegido

_**Desprotegido**_

- Qué callado te lo tenías¿eh? – le dio un codazo Ichigo. – Lo admito, estaba equivocado. – se dirigió a sus amigos. – Lo siento, chicos.

La "chica" de Renji se aproximaba a ellos caminando muy despacio y ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, a punto de tropezarse con sus propios tacones. La amplia falda de su vestido se ondulaba con cada movimiento, como si fuera una bailarina. Keigo y Mizuiro siguieron sus pasos con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada, examinándola de arriba abajo. A Renji se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

- ¡Vaya, es bastante alta! – la admiró Mizuiro.

- ¡Qué cuerpazo! – agregó Keigo. – No es como las demás, tiene un puntito de misterio... Oh, pero no alcanzo a verle la cara...

La chica, que poco a poco iba cogiendo el truco a caminar con los zapatos, cuyo tacón debía superar los cuatro centímetros de altura, sonreía enseñando la blanca y cuidada dentadura, sumergido el resto del rostro en la sombra del sombrero. Una oportuna ráfaga de viento estuvo a punto de mostrar su cara echando el sombrero hacia atrás, pero ella lo advirtió a tiempo de sujetarlo con una mano y correr torpemente hacia Renji, apretándose contra su pecho y dando la espalda a los otros chicos.

Renji no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Estaba tan impresionado que ni siquiera había sentido la fuerza con la que "su chica", es decir, Byakuya, había arremetido contra él en un intento desesperado por no delatarse. ¿Cómo había logrado dar un cambio tan radical en tan poco tiempo¿Acaso lo tenía ya preparado para una "emergencia"? Pensándolo fríamente, era una idea completamente absurda y disparatada.

- Ji, ji... – soltó una aguda risita, tímida, obviamente fingiendo.

Ichigo, que se había fijado en la evidente anchura de sus hombros y los notablemente desarrollados músculos de sus brazos, intentó verla mejor por encima del hombro de Renji, pero la chica bajó la cabeza. Ichigo se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. Renji tragó saliva y Byakuya respiró hondo, nervioso.

- No será un tra... – sugirió Ichigo, pero antes de que terminara la frase sus amigos le taparon la boca con las manos.

- ¡Ichigo, por favor! – le reprobó Keigo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. - ¡Si es una ricura!

- ¡Sé más cortés con ella! – le exigió Mizuiro. - ¡No puedes ofender así a una dama de buenas a primeras!

Renji sintió cómo el cálido aliento de Byakuya se pegaba a su piel, atravesando las fibras de su camiseta de algodón. Lo observó y comprobó que estaba muy tenso. Mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y el sudor recorría sus mejillas, resbalando desde su frente. Renji trató de darle seguridad y apoyo rodeándole con un brazo.

«Esto no está bien.» pensó Renji. «No es seguro, no podrá soportar la situación largo rato. Es muy arriesgado quedarse con ellos.»

- Y dime, princesita¿cuál es tu nombre? – se le acercó inesperadamente Keigo.

La chica dio un respingo y se aferró con fuerza a la camiseta de Renji, casi temblando. Luego carraspeó ligeramente y levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Renji, quien decidió intervenir tras captar la indirecta.

- Es... es muy tímida. – aclaró. – Se llama Bya... – alarmado, cerró la boca para evitar el error, y después prosiguió. – Se llama Bianca.

- ¡Oh, qué nombre tan bonito! – exclamó Mizuiro, apartando a Keigo de un empujón. Bianca, asustada, se refugió aún más en los brazos de Renji. - ¡Hola, Bianca¡A mí puedes llamarme Mizuiro¡Si lo deseas, puedes añadir un cariñoso "-kun" al final!

- Ho... – Bianca se aclaró la voz para lograr el tono agudo de antes. – Hola...

- ¡Kawaiiiii! – chillaron Keigo y Mizuiro al unísono. El suelo pareció temblar por un segundo. - ¡Préstanosla¡La trataremos con cuidado¡Por favor¡Haremos lo que tú quieras!

A Byakuya se le había acelerado la respiración, y Renji notaba su pecho hinchándose y deshinchándose con cierta dificultad. Lo soltó un poco para que pudiese coger más aire, pero aún así la presión era excesiva. De cualquier forma, no podían permitir ningún descuido que desvelara su mentira.

«Mierda, tengo que sacarlo de aquí. Ha ido demasiado lejos, y estos dos son como viejos verdes... Además, por ahora está dando el pego, pero Ichigo no se lo termina de creer. Nos descubrirá...» reflexionó Renji.

- ¡Oh, no! – se lamentó dramáticamente, echando un vistazo a su muñeca. – Tendréis que disculparnos. ¡Llegamos tarde, Bianca! – echó a correr, tomando a Byakuya de la mano. Éste tuvo que apoyarse en las puntas de los pies para no caer de bruces al suelo. - ¡Hasta otra, chicos!

- ¡Hey, esp... ¡ - gritó Ichigo, dispuesto a ir tras ellos.

- ¡Déjales, déjales! – se apoyó Keigo en su hombro, suspirando. – Al fin y al cabo, teniendo una novia tan guapa como ella, lo normal es querer estar a solas...

- ... los dos juntitos, cogidos de la mano... – continuó Mizuiro, en el otro hombro de Ichigo. – susurrándose palabras de amor, besándose...

- ¡Qué desgraciado soy! – lloriqueó Keigo.

- ¡Y yo soy igual que tú! – lo compadeció Mizuiro.

- ¡Eh, qué me estáis jodiendo la camisa! – gruñó Ichigo. - ¡Vale ya de llorar, me la vais a llenar de mocos!

- ¡Busquemos unas Biancas para nosotros! – señaló Keigo al frente, levantando la cabeza.

«Lo cierto es que esa chica me resultaba familiar.» comentó Ichigo para si mismo. Sus amigos abordaban a unas chicas desconocidas, intentando halagarlas con palabras bonitas, aunque lograban el efecto contrario. «Ese pelo negro, el tono de la piel, la voz... ¿de qué me suena?»

Cuando cayó en la cuenta, sintió el impulso de pegarse una bofetada para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

Renji esperó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras Bianca volvía a ser Byakuya en los lavabos. Tardó menos de lo que Renji esperaba, y en unos tres minutos estaba a su lado, colocándose el cuello y las mangas de la camisa. Renji se desprendió de la chaqueta del traje y se la devolvió. Byakuya la aceptó sin decir nada. Después se alejaron poco a poco de la feria, perdiéndose por unas calles que desconocían. Renji, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se comportaba como si estuviera solo, todavía de brazos cruzados. Byakuya lo contempló mientras paseaban, buscando algún indicio que le permitiera averiguar qué sucedía.

- ¿A qué viene esto? – habló, caminando de espaldas frente a él. Renji desvió la mirada. – Mírame y dime qué te sucede.

Los faros delanteros de un coche envolvieron la calle en un resplandor amarillento, y después volvieron a estar a solas con la luz de la luna. El cielo estaba ligeramente más despejado que unas horas antes. Algunas estrellas asomaban en puntos aislados.

Renji se llevó las manos a la cabeza y exhaló aire pesadamente, con la vista fija en el suelo, sin dejar de andar.

- Esto no es un juego. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? – se lamentó con voz grave.

- No te preocupes. – sonrió Byakuya, y sus dientes brillaron con la luz nocturna, tenue y azulada. – Puedes reírte si te apetece, no te voy a hacer nada. Sé que ha sido gracioso. Yo mismo he estado a punto de dejar escapar alguna que otra carcajada con lo de...

- ¡No es eso, Byakuya! – gritó Renji, perdiendo los nervios y parándose en medio de la acera. - ¡No me hace ninguna gracia, joder!

- Renji¿por qué te pones así por esta tontería? – arqueó las cejas Byakuya.

- ¿Qué por qué¿No te das cuenta? – Renji levantó la cabeza y Byakuya se estremeció al ver una película acuosa cubriendo sus ojos. - ¡Yo tampoco quiero perderte! – chilló de manera atropellada, apretando los puños. – Byakuya... – dio unos pasos al frente y posó las manos sobre sus hombros. – No quiero que pongas tu imagen en peligro. Sabes que yo...

- Sí, lo sé. Sé que no puedo utilizar este disfraz constantemente. Es degradante, y me he sentido ridículo, pero estoy harto. – Renji pestañeó, confundido. – No me he vuelto loco. Sigo siendo el mismo Byakuya de siempre, sobrio y reservado, pero por un día ha sido agradable cambiar y no huir cuando alguien conocido nos ve juntos.

- Pero ha sido una imprudencia. – sentenció Renji, aún molesto. – Quién sabe si...

- Creía que tú eras el impulsivo. ¿No crees que ha sido brillante? Y encima lo he hecho en el momento justo. – bromeó Byakuya. Renji abrió la boca y cogió aire para decir algo. - ¿Piensas que podrían haberme descubierto? Bueno, hay peligro en todo lo que hace un capitán. Aunque admito que ésta ha sido de mis peores misiones.

- No deberías haber hecho nada de esto. Todavía no estamos preparados... – Renji se llevó una mano a la cara y se masajeó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar. – Vuelve a la Sociedad de Almas, y vete a casa. Yo me encargaré de que se olviden de Bianca.

- No.

- ¿Qué dices?

Renji retrocedió un paso hacia atrás y despegó la mano del hombro de Byakuya.

- Que no. – repitió Byakuya, girando la cabeza hacia un lado. – No me voy a ir. He sido demasiado difícil preparar todo esto.

- Pues me iré yo. – le advirtió Renji. - Disfruta del resto de la noche tú solo. Ten cuidado.

Pasó junto a Byakuya rozándole levemente con el hombro, y comenzó a subir una cuesta muy empinada en cuyas baldosas se dibujaban las sombras de los árboles plantados junto al camino. Su propia sombra se hizo más larga a la luz de una potente farola que alumbraba la zona superior de la cuesta.

- Te necesito. – se oyó la voz quebrada de Byakuya. Renji se paró a medio camino. – Ya te lo he dicho. No te vayas.

- Nos van a perseguir, y te verán. – dijo Renji, dándole la espalda.

Byakuya se dio la vuelta y se caminó sigilosa pero rápidamente hasta situarse detrás de Renji.

- Entonces estarás ahí para protegerme, como lo hiciste antes. – apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de Renji, quien suspiró. – Me cubrirás con tu cuerpo, evitarás que me vean y, si dicen que soy Kuchiki Byakuya, lo negarás hasta que se te seque la boca. Lo sé.

- No te puedo proteger de todo. – discrepó Renji, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos para soportar la luz directa de la farola.

- Si estás junto a mí, está todo solucionado. No tengo miedo.

- Pero no siempre...

- Ya, ya sé que nunca podrás estar ahí, como también soy consciente de que llegará un día en el que no podamos ocultarlo por más tiempo y estallará el escándalo. Es inevitable, los secretos así no pueden ser eternos.

- Te juegas demasiadas cosas.

- Eso es cierto. Pero contigo no pienso jugar.

- Todo es muy complicado: nuestro rango, tu posición, el resto de shinigami... podríamos perderlo todo, y no nos dejarán vivir en paz.

- Todas esas cosas no me importan, si te tengo a ti. De alguna manera podremos...

- Será mejor que no te arriesgues más así. No te pido que lo dejemos, solo quiero una promesa.

Byakuya permaneció en silencio y respiró hondo, a la espera de las palabras de Renji.

- Prométeme que no volveré a ver a Bianca.

En principio, Byakuya pensó que era una broma, pero el tono serio de Renji indicaba lo contrario. Lo consideró unos instantes y decidió que él tenía la razón. No lo había meditado lo suficiente.

- Perdóname. – se disculpó. Renji se giró y lo abrazó. – No lo volveré a hacer. Tienes toda la razón, no he sido prudente. Un noble no debería actuar así.

- Idiota. – Renji besó su pelo. – No lo decía por eso. Aunque, pensándolo bien... – Byakuya se sintió reconfortado al percibir de nuevo el tono desenfadado de Renji. – Estabas realmente sexy, Bianca.

- ¡Cuidado con lo que le dices a tu capitán! – le regañó Byakuya, estrechando sus mofletes con una mano. - ¿Y no decías que no querías que me volviese a disfrazar de mujer?

- No en público. – declaró Renji, con los labios deformados y salidos hacia fuera.

A lo lejos se oyó una pequeña explosión, y ambos miraron al cielo, como hipnotizados. Por unos instantes, la calle pareció cobrar vida.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¿Qué tal el capítulo? El próximo ya es el último :)

Espero que os haya gustado, y mil gracias por las reviews que me dejáis, así da gusto ;D

Mata ne!


	7. Amado

_**Amado**_

Múltiples destellos dorados decoraban el cielo nocturno, eclipsando las pocas estrellas que las nubes dejaban ver. Byakuya se separó de Renji y se dio la vuelta para admirar mejor el espectáculo.

- ¡Fuegos artificiales! – exclamó, encantado, juntando las palmas de las manos.

Renji se situó junto a él y ladeó la cabeza para disfrutar de su expresión risueña y llena de ilusión, sincera y delicada. Algo le vino fugazmente a la cabeza, como una bombilla que se enciende, o más bien un impulso eléctrico, pero se fue antes de que pudiera identificarlo. Intentó recordarlo al mismo tiempo que los cohetes ascendían veloces y, al comenzar la bajada, estallaban a la vez, formando curiosas y brillantes figuras multicolores. Sin embargo, los tejados de las casas que se levantaban a ambos lados de la calle les impedían ver el cielo totalmente despejado.

Justo en el instante en que el cielo pareció calmado, con la marca de las explosiones en forma de polvo blanquecino, que desaparecía poco a poco, Renji encontró en su mente aquello que buscaba y que, sin duda, sería mágico para Byakuya.

- ¡Ven, por aquí!

De improviso, tomó la mano de Byakuya y lo impulsó a correr cuesta abajo a toda prisa. Mientras, chispas de varios colores caían de nuevo desde las alturas, y daba la impresión de que iban a impactar en sus cabezas.

Byakuya se dejó guiar por Renji sin oponer resistencia y, de repente, soltó una carcajada que se pudo escuchar por las calles que aparecían a su paso, rebotando en las paredes como si el sonido hubiera sido amplificado, e imitando una extraña melodía en conjunto con el eco de sus pasos.

- ¿A dónde me llevas, Renji? – preguntó, sin dejar de reír. - ¡Nos vamos a perder los fuegos artificiales!

Renji tiraba de él como ansioso por llegar a su destino y, en lugar de responder, se limitó a contagiarse de su risa. Cruzaron un estrecho callejón, como una especie de atajo, y Renji aminoró la velocidad progresivamente.

Soltó la mano de Byakuya y se secó el sudor de la frente, jadeando sin cesar, apoyado en una estructura de metal que cercaba un recinto.

- Adelante. – lo invitó con un gesto.

Byakuya dio unos pasos hacia delante y quedó impresionado por el magnífico paisaje que se mostraba frente a ellos. Era un inmenso jardín con una gran variedad de plantas y flores, de distintas especies. Siguiendo un sendero de piedra que lo cruzaba por el medio dibujando una línea recta, se accedía a una colina no muy alta, cubierta de hierba muy espesa. El espectáculo podía verse en toda su magnitud desde allí., y las formas dibujadas en el cielo parecían capullos floreciendo.

- Renji, este lugar es maravilloso... – dijo en voz baja, asombrado.

Renji sonrió y empujó una parte de la valla que se abrió hacia dentro con facilidad. Byakuya se alarmó ligeramente al ver que la entrada real estaba cerrada con una cadena y un candado.

- ¿Seguro¿No nos meteremos en problemas? Está cerrado. – objetó Byakuya, señalando la cerradura.

- No va a pasar nada, no hay nadie vigilando esto. Aquí es donde vengo cuando necesito estar solo. – sujetando la abertura para que la valla no se cerrase, pasó al otro lado. – Ven, vamos a verlos desde la colina.

Byakuya, un poco dubitativo al principio, asintió con la cabeza y entró en el parque mientras Renji sujetaba firmemente la valla, y después la colocó en su sitio con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Byakuya, un poco nervioso, se asomó un poco al otro lado de la valla para cerciorarse de que nadie los había visto.

Al girarse, notó las manos cálidas de Renji en su espalda, rodeando su cintura.

- ¿A que ha sido fácil? – susurró Renji, sin despegarse de Byakuya.

Byakuya se sonrojó tenuemente y correspondió su abrazo, estirando las manos sobre el pecho de Renji, hasta llegar a sus hombros. Las palmeras doradas que simulaban los cohetes parecían gigantes, e iluminaron los rostros de la pareja mientras caminaban por el sendero hasta la base de la colina. El césped todavía estaba húmedo, y dos altos árboles de hojas anaranjadas enmarcaban los fuegos artificiales, uno a cada lado del improvisado mirador. Cogidos de la mano, Byakuya y Renji subieron despacio los pequeños escalones que conducían a la cima del promontorio. Luego, Renji se adelantó y se tumbó junto a uno de los árboles. Byakuya estiró su chaqueta sobre el mullido césped, y tomó asiento apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol. Renji levantó la cabeza y la colocó en su regazo.

Contemplaron los cohetes en silencio durante un buen rato, mientras algunas de las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a apagarse y las calles quedaban vacías, excepto por la gente que volvía a sus casas. Todo el bullicio se concentraba en la feria, de donde provenían los fuegos artificiales.

- Esa gente no tiene ni idea. Con lo bien que se ve desde este sitio¿por qué se quedan allí, todos juntos, como si fueran ganado? – comentó Byakuya.

- Bah, déjales, es mejor estar a solas. – bostezó Renji.

- ¿Estás cansado? – preguntó Byakuya, preocupado. Cuando miró a Renji, aguantó la risa. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Renji, sobresaltado, se incorporó de golpe y se miró la camiseta. Unas marcas de color anaranjado con forma de mano, borrosas, se extendían desde su pecho hasta los hombros. Después, se examinó las palmas de las manos.

- Creo que he sido yo... Lo siento... – se disculpó Byakuya, que había imitado el movimiento de Renji y había apreciado manchas de un grasiento color ocre en sus manos. – Me parece que ha sido la barra de la valla.

- Pues si es así, me parece que tu camisa... – le indicó Renji.

Byakuya se echó hacia delante e inspeccionó la parte de atrás de su camisa. Dos grandes manos de color oscuro habían quedado impresas en la tela.

- Ah, tal vez salga con algo¿no? – preguntó, apoyándose de nuevo en el árbol.

Renji se encogió de hombros y volvió a su posición anterior, despreocupado. Un resplandor blanco que iluminó el cielo como si fuese mediodía les hizo enmudecer, y las risas cesaron con el sonido de las explosiones. Presenciaron el resto de los cohetes sin decir nada, intercambiando alguna que otra mirada de complicidad, contentos. El cielo pasó a ser de un color azul marino, mezcla de todos los tonos que habían desfilado por él hasta el momento, y la luna había quedado rezagada a un lado, semicubierta por el humo. Pronto empezó la traca final, y Byakuya y Renji se taparon los oídos para que no les retumbaran. Unos minutos después, los fuegos artificiales dieron a su fin. Durante un buen rato, a lo lejos, se oyeron los aplausos de la gente.

Tras la calma, los aparatos y atracciones de la feria volvieron a funcionar, y la música se fusionó de nuevo con el estruendo mecánico. Desde la altura de la colina se divisaba toda la fiesta, con la noria sobresaliendo entre todo el juego de luces y sonido.

- Nunca dejará de parecerme increíble. – habló Renji, llenando el silencio, que se estaba volviendo un poco incómodo. – Cómo cambian las cosas, estar así, contigo, aquí... es tan especial...

Renji se apartó del regazo de Byakuya y permaneció sentado mirando al cielo, apoyado sobre las manos, con los brazos estirados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Byakuya encogió las piernas y rodeó las rodillas con los brazos.

- Sí, es curioso. – respondió Byakuya. – Jamás podría haberlo imaginado. Enamorarme de ti, pasar todo lo que hemos pasado...

- El amor es imprevisible. Siempre te enamoras de quien no deberías. – suspiró Renji. – Je, todavía recuerdo lo mal que me caías al principio, señorito Kuchiki. – agregó en tono burlón.

- Pues a mí casi hasta me dabas pena. – replicó Byakuya, muy digno. – Aquel día que interrumpiste la reunión de mi familia con Rukia deseé cortarte en rodajitas.

- ¡Ja¡Y pensar que unos años más tarde me convertiría en tu teniente! – rió Renji, aunque prosiguió en tono serio. – A pesar de todo, te estoy agradecido en cierto modo, porque si no hubieras conseguido picarme en ese momento... No sé si estaría aquí. – miró por el rabillo del ojo a Byakuya, quien lo escuchaba atentamente. – Si luché tanto cuando aún era un estudiante, fue porque me impuse el objetivo de superarte.

- Y hace no mucho estuviste a punto de conseguirlo. – lo elogió Byakuya.

- ¿Qué dices? – se sorprendió Renji. – Aún no te llego ni a la suela de los zapatos.

- Pero tienes agallas para enfrentarte a mí, y eso es lo que cuenta. – expuso Byakuya. – No todos los shinigami son capaces de retar a un noble de la familia Kuchiki. Estoy orgulloso de tener un teniente tan valiente.

Renji se sonrojó y volvió la mirada de nuevo a la feria, pensativo.

- Lo que pasa es que soy un idiota sin cerebro, y no suelo pensármelo dos veces antes de actuar. – se lamentó, frotándose la cara.

- Pero tienes un corazón enorme. – dijo Byakuya en voz baja, junto a la oreja de Renji, quien se estremeció por el cumplido. – Y cuando quieres a una persona lo das todo por ella. Todos tenemos cualidades buenas y malas. – explicó. – Yo, por ejemplo, soy un cobarde en ese sentido. Hago demasiado caso a mi mente y dejo el corazón a un lado en muchas ocasiones. Por eso me equivoco. No tengo el valor suficiente.

- No eres ningún cobarde. – negó Renji, agarrando la hierba con las manos, a punto de arrancarla. – Sé a qué te refieres. Pero en aquel momento cada uno fue tras sus intereses. Eso es todo. Además, – añadió tras un breve silencio. – lo que hiciste antes delante de Kurosaki y sus amigos no es lo que haría un cobarde. Una persona que carece de valor, como tú dices, se habría escondido en alguna parte, y me habría dejado solo frente a los problemas.

- Tienes toda la razón. Cometí muchos errores en el pasado, pero luego supe enmendarlos. – declaró Byakuya, más alegre. – Esas experiencias, en el fondo, tienen una gran utilidad. Nos enseñan a hacernos más fuertes y a no cometer el mismo fallo dos veces. – Renji asintió con la cabeza, complacido. Byakuya volvió a su postura original. – Yo... perdí en una ocasión a mi amor. – Renji sintió un escalofrío, y algo le dijo que en los ojos de Byakuya comenzaban a brotar las lágrimas. Nunca le había visto llorando. – El dolor... el dolor fue tan fuerte, sufrí tanto su pérdida... Estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir sin ella. – hablaba con voz temblorosa. Renji no se movió, esperando a que terminase para consolarle. – Pero el tiempo pasó y, aunque resignado, me hice más valiente. – los sollozos cesaron levemente. – Por eso, jamás dejaré que tú te vayas de mi lado. Por eso, haría cualquier cosa. Y este... miedo que tengo a perderte también me hace más fuerte. – Renji hizo amago de levantarse, pero Byakuya sujetó su brazo, enjugándose las lágrimas con la otra mano, la cara hundida entre las rodillas. – Si llega el momento, yo... acabo de decidir que...

- Byakuya... – Renji no aguantó más y se puso frente a él de rodillas, apoyando las manos en el árbol.

Byakuya levantó la cabeza. Parecía, más que triste, asustado. Renji intentó encontrar una palabra que definiera el aspecto que tenía Byakuya en ese preciso instante, cuando las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos por más que él quisiera retenerlas.

«Frágil.» halló al fin el término adecuado. «Es... frágil. Me necesita. Me necesita... más que antes. Más que nunca. No quiero que se rompa de esta forma. Tengo que hacer que sonría. Byakuya, sonríe, por favor. Por mí.»

- Lo siento. – susurró Byakuya con la voz ligeramente quebrada, apretando los dientes. – Lo siento, Renji. Te he hecho mucho daño, y aún no he dejado de hacerlo.

Renji, aturdido, negó con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, rechazando las imágenes de la pelea que se reproducían sobre sus párpados como una película antigua. Byakuya todavía se hundía en el arrepentimiento por haber estado a punto de matarle con sus propias manos aquel día, a pesar de que Renji le había perdonado en numerosas ocasiones, y ya lo había olvidado por completo.

- Renunciaré a mi posición en el clan. Abandonaré todo. – declaró Byakuya, tras encontrar la decisión necesaria para pronunciar las palabras.

- Bya-Byakuya... ¡Qué estupidez es esa! – exclamó Renji, a pesar de que aún no había procesado esas palabras en todo su significado. Tragó saliva, y le secó las lágrimas torpemente con las yemas de los dedos. - ¡Eres el líder del clan!

- ¡¿Y a mí qué me importa?! – chilló Byakuya, sorprendiendo a Renji, quien estuvo a punto de apartarse. Luego moderó el tono. – Qué me importa, si no me van a dejar ser feliz. He tenido que romper las normas demasiadas veces, y he logrado manejar la situación, pero dudo que pueda hacer nada cuando se enteren de lo nuestro. Ya he perdido el honor y el prestigio...

- ¿Y qué te hace feliz¿Ser rechazado en tu familia? – lo reprobó Renji, nervioso, golpeando el tronco del árbol con el puño. - ¿Qué te humillen y te expulsen¿Perder todos los privilegios¿Tirar a la basura todos tus esfuerzos?

- Tú me haces feliz. – Byakuya, sonriendo, levantó la cabeza y tomó el rostro de Renji entre sus manos, besando sus labios lenta y apasionadamente. Acto seguido, pego su frente a la suya y abrió los ojos. – Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero si quieres lo repetiré hasta el infinito.

Renji sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Veía los ojos húmedos de Byakuya oscilando de derecha a izquierda, como si intentase leerle la mente. La suavidad de la textura de su mano en su cara era como el terciopelo, y el sonido de su voz actuó como una flauta dulce que calmó la furia de su corazón, como si se tratase de una bestia liberada de su cautiverio.

Era hermoso. Byakuya era muy hermoso. Tanto, que las flores del jardín parecían de papel en comparación con él. Y la flauta tocó su melodía celestial una vez más en el interior de Renji.

«Ya te he dicho que quiero estar a tu lado... siempre. Y una vida sin ti no creo que mereciese la pena. Creo que aún no lo sabes, pero te quiero demasiado.»

«No quiero dejarte nunca. Por favor, quédate a mi lado. No me abandones tú también. Te lo ruego. No lo soportaría. No soportaría perderte.»

De nuevo, humedad y calor en los labios, y eso que busca los secretos, y los arranca en forma de deseo. Además, algo que provoca escalofríos y placer, y piel suave y pálida...

«Si estás junto a mí, está todo solucionado. No tengo miedo.»

«Todas esas cosas no me importan, si te tengo a ti.»

«Por eso, jamás dejaré que tú te vayas de mi lado. Por eso, haría cualquier cosa.»

Y sonó la última nota de la partitura:

«Tú me haces feliz.»

- ¿Renji? – había regresado la clara voz de Byakuya. – Renji¿por qué lloras?

Renji, limpiándose los ojos con la camiseta, se incorporó. A su lado, Byakuya, con la camisa desabrochada y los hombros descubiertos, lo miraba, preocupado. Renji no hacía más que susurrarle que no se preocupase, que se le pasaba enseguida, mientras era incapaz de controlar las lágrimas. Byakuya le apartó los brazos para verle la cara, y se encontró con su rostro compungido en una mueca casi infantil, empapado por el llanto.

- ¿Te duele algo¿He dicho algo desagradable¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó, asustado.

- No. – respondió Renji, quitándose la camiseta por la cabeza y arrojándola al césped como un niño enfurruñado. - ¿Es que realmente valgo tanto para ti¿Por qué luchas contra todos solo por tu estúpido teniente?

Byakuya sonrió, más aliviado al comprender de qué se trataba, y le habló con ternura mientras deshacía su coleta.

- Porque mi estúpido teniente no es solo estúpido y mi teniente, sino que a la vez es la persona a la que más amo en este mundo. – el cabello de Renji se extendió sobre sus hombros y su espalda, y le daba un aspecto ciertamente salvaje. – Y porque el imbécil de su capitán piensa que ambos deberían ser felices de una vez por todas, aunque sea viviendo en medio del desierto.

- No quiero que lo pierdas todo, joder, Byakuya. – sollozó Renji, vencida su resistencia a las lágrimas.

Se recostaron de nuevo sobre la hierba, de lado, uno frente al otro, y Byakuya se deshizo de su camisa. Enredó su dedo índice con un mechón del pelo de Renji, y continuó hablando en el mismo tono de antes.

- ¿"Todo"¿Qué es "todo"? – sonrió, divertido, como un niño jugando a los trabalenguas. – Para mí, "todo" es sinónimo de Abarai Renji. – notó una leve mejoría en el rostro de Renji, que había dejado ya de llorar, aunque las últimas lágrimas todavía resbalaban por sus mejillas. - ¿Y qué es "todo" para ti, Ren-chan?

- Es la segunda vez que me llamas Ren-chan. – se desvió del tema. - ¿Sabías que de pequeño me llamaban así?

- Claro, para mí eres como un libro abierto. – presumió Byakuya, peinando el pelo de Renji con los dedos. – Bueno, admito que esto me lo dijo un pajarito.

Renji sonrió al entender de quién hablaba.

- ¿Y ese pajarito te habló también de mis gustos y te aconsejó sobre qué hacer esta noche conmigo?

- No, no sabe tanto de ti.

- ¿Ah, no? – dijo Renji, imitando el tono meloso de Byakuya. - ¿Y cómo lo planeaste todo?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Es fácil saberlo todo de ti. Puedo adivinarlo con solo mirarte a la cara. – se jactó Byakuya.

- Da igual, hay algo, algo que ni siquiera conozco yo, y es muy grande. Nunca lo adivinarás.

- ¿Uhm? – gimió Byakuya. - ¿El qué?

- Cuánto te quiero.

* * *

Bueeeeno... y hasta aquí ha llegado el fic. Siento mucho la espera :P Espero que haya merecido la pena. Personalmente, ahora que releo esto (lo escribí hace casi medio año) lo veo bastante cursi xD Qué triste. Lo peor de todo es que es el capítulo que más me costó escribir. No me llegaba la inspiración, y lo estuve intentando día y noche. Creo que llegué a las 7 horas. Me salía humo de la cabeza xDD

En fin, ojalá os haya gustado y me dejéis alguna review ;D

¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER:)


End file.
